Road to Redemption
by Peter Bolton
Summary: Grant Ward have been marked as a traitor of S.H.I.E.L.D. Grant Ward have been locked away for his crimes with Hydra. Grant Ward have also lost something very important to him his light in the darkness. Grant Ward is on his path for Redemption locked up away in a high security S.H.I.E.L.D prison.
1. Chapter 1 Locked Away

Chapter 1 Locked away

Grant Ward have gave S.H.I.E.L.D all the information on Ward was being transported to the bus as a prisoner of war. So Coulson and his team could continue to interrogate to get anymore information. Coulson and his team was waiting for Grant Ward to arrive on the bus. May took Grant Ward to the interrogation room to start the interrogation. Each member of Coulson's team was going to get a chance to ask questions to Grant. When Skye seen Grant aboard the bus. Skye ran crying to her room because after everything Grant had done Skye still have feeling for him even know he is a traitor of S.H.I.E.L.D. Skye heard a knock on the door of her room. Skye went to open the door to see May standing outside Skye's room.

May says, "Skye your turn to go and question Grant Ward."

Skye with a sad look ask, "Do I have to?"

May says, " I know how you feel about him but he feels the same way so he might give more details to you."

Skye and May walked to the interrogation room. May stood outside the room. Skye walked into the room. Grant Ward gave Skye a smile. Skye sat down in the chair.

Grant says, "We first met in this room."

Skye says, "Yes but the tables were turn."

Grant handed a disc to Skye.

Skye says "What is it on this disc."

Grant says Everything Hydra knew including names of every Hydra agents."

Skye ask "Why did you?"

Grant says "Garrett came to me at a bad time in my life he helped me become a man."

Skye smiled and left with the disc and headed to Coulson's office. Skye knocked on the door to Coulson's office.

Coulson says, " Come in."

Skye says, "Hi AC Grant handed this disc to me with information on everything Hydra knew and all agents that is Hydra."

Later that night when everyone else was asleep Skye headed down to see Grant. Grant was just sitting on the bed that was in the interrogation room. Skye walked into the room.

Grant ask, "Why are you here?"

Skye says "I just wanted to see you."

Grant says, "You know Coulson would not approve of this."

Skye says, "He does not have to know."

Skye walked over and curled up to Grant. Grant put his chin on Skye. Skye fell asleep in Grant arms. Grant put Skye on the bed and just sat in the chair and let Skye sleeps on the bed. In the morning Coulson came walking in the room to see Skye asleep in the bed.

Coulson looked at Grant and ask Why is Skye in here?"

Grant says, "Skye came down last night wanting to see me sir."

Coulson says "I am going to let Skye see you whenever she wants because Grant Skye still love and believe in you."

So Grant Ward have handed over all of Hydra information even agents that are in Hydra. Skye is still in love with Grant Ward. Will Grant regain the trust of the team. please review


	2. Chapter 2 Being Moved

Chapter 2 Being Moved

Skye woke up and headed back to her room to change and get started rebuild the security for S.H.I.E.L.D. Skye after a little bit of thinking headed to Coulson's office to talk to Coulson about getting Grant out of the interrogation room. Skye knocked on the door of Coulson's office.

Coulson says, "Come in."

Skye says, "AC I would like to talk about you releasing Ward from the interrogation room he had already paid for his crimes."

Coulson says, "Skye I will not let Ward out of the interrogation room I should not even let you be seeing him."

Skye says, "Coulson you gave me a second chance when I screwed up."

Coulson says, "Yes but you did not join Hydra and kill Victoria Hand and others agents."

Skye says, Coulson he was following order from a man he thought he could trust his SO.

Coulson say, Skye no I am not releasing a killer on my bus and that is final.

Skye says You always tell us everyone deserve a second chance but you won't give Ward a second chance.

Coulson says Tomorrow Grant is being send to a safe house since he gave us all the information we need.

Skye says Then I will go with Ward to the safe house.

Coulson ask, "Skye why do you care for him so much after all he did?"

Skye says "He is the father of my child."

Skye left Coulson's office crying and ran back to her room. Agent Triplett overheard the conversation between Skye and Coulson.

The next day S.H.I.E.L.D Agents came aboard the bus and grabbed Ward put him in a car and drove off. Skye was begging Coulson not to let them take Ward.

Coulson says, "Skye, Ward does not deserve to be a father."

Skye shout at Coulson "That is not your choice to make."

The bus became more like a war zone after Ward being taken away. Simmons and Agent Triplett was backing up Skye. May and Coulson refuse to give the location of Ward.

**So Skye is pregnant but Ward is not there for her. Coulson have moved Ward to a safe house. What do you think will happen next. Please Review and continue to read**


End file.
